


merry and bright [ matsukawa issei ]

by hajimies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimies/pseuds/hajimies
Summary: mattsun doesn’t like the star on top of the big christmas tree.
Relationships: Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Kudos: 18





	merry and bright [ matsukawa issei ]

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this bc mattsun brainrot is a very real and scary thing. i miss christmas too. thats it. also i know i only write for seijoh its an issue help
> 
> posted originally on @hajimies

“it’s cold.”

“i mean, it _is_ december. and it _is_ snowing.”

you shoot your boyfriend a side-eyed glare, nose buried beneath your scarf. matsukawa only smirks and shrugs before tossing an arm over your shoulder, pulling you against his side.

he’s warm, and you can’t help but snuggle into him more. it’s pretty out to say the least. streetlights and decorated christmas trees lined the streets, illuminating the winter night, snow scattered throughout the streets and suffocating the grass. the air is beyond freezing, the air nipping your skin like a claw, painting your cheeks and nose a fresh shade of pink. you don’t mind, though. matsukawa is warm enough.

“ooh, ooh, issei! look we found it!”

matsukawa’s head perks up at the sound of his name rolling from your tongue. he thinks he’ll never get sick of hearing it. his gaze is drawn to the tree standing in the middle of the outdoor shopping center, dressed in the nicest ornaments and garland, standing two stories tall. it renders you speechless, smiling like a child in a candy store as you gaze up in amazement.

his eyes can’t leave you. there’s this aura around you, illuminating your gaping figure. your eyes twinkle, your smile grows, your skin glows. fuck the star on the top of the tree, you should be up there.

you finally turn to meet his eyes, giving your boyfriend a toothy grin. he thanks the temperature you can’t see the blush on his face. you cock your head, arching a brow, quirking your lip.

“what’re you staring at?”

he doesn’t answer. a gloved hand finds your cheek, the other finds your waist, and you’re pulled chest to chest. you don’t register what’s happening till his icy lips are against yours. they slot together like puzzle pieces, fitting perfectly together, hoping to never let go. you grip his nape, tugging him closer and closer, drunk on his warmth and his addicting taste.

he pulls away, pressing his forehead to yours, the fabric of his beanie tickling your head. his eyes glowed a shade of honey, reflecting the light that danced throughout the center. that cocky yet sincere smile graced his plush lips, tongue poking out to wet them. he’s looking at you like you hold the world in your hands, like the angel on the christmas tree you passed not too long ago. you look at him the same way.

“merry christmas, pretty girl.”

you chuckle, kissing his nose. “merry christmas, handsome.”


End file.
